Must Never Be Forgotten
by Chibi Kitteh
Summary: A few StarClan cats agree Spottedleaf died before she should have. She is reincarnated and comes back into ThunderClan as Firestar and Sandstorm's daughter, sister of Squirrelflight and Leafpool. The day of her apprenticeship, she remembers who she actually is, and works together with StarClan to fix issues that her reincarnated self made. Takes place between series 2 through 4!
1. Prologue Reincarnation

_**~ Author's Note ~**_

_Here it is, the prologue of my newest story, Must Never Be Forgotten! WARNING: The first few chappies may be short. ~ Kitteh_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Warrior Cats_, the series belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

_S__hadows flickered across_ a blue pool, which was illuminated by stars. Above the pool was the vast sky, midnight black with yellow twinkling lights. A shape darted across the clearing, and then a small agonized shriek. A tortoiseshell-and-white lifted her head proudly, a starry mouse hanging from her jaws. One younger cat watched, her eyes filled with awe. The cat that had caught the mouse padded over to the younger cat, and purred,

"That's how you catch a mouse!" The young she-cat nodded, leaping onto her paws. The kit's main pelt color was white, and she had gray patches. She also has brilliant bright blue eyes, which reflected the stars.

"Amazing!" she squeaked, excitement vibrating in her high-pitched voice. "Spottedleaf, you are amazing!" This young kit was the daughter of Bluestar, one of Thunderclan's former leaders. Her father was Oakheart in Riverclan, so it was a forbidden love. She had two littermates that grew up to be warriors, Mistyfoot who became Riverclan's deputy and Stonefur who had joined the kit in the afterlife. She was Mosskit.

"I wouldn't say that, Mosskit. There are cats that are better than me, such as your mother," Spottedleaf replied simply, blushing a little bit. She dropped the mouse in front of Mosskit, who devoured it in a few bites. The half-clan kit nodded her head gratefully, her eyes glittering happily. Another cat appeared a tom with broad shoulders and head. He wore the color of Leaf-fall leaves on his pelt, which turned out to be a striking orange. He had white paws and glowing amber eyes.

"Showing off Spottedleaf?" the tom chuckled humorously, causing Mosskit to also laugh. Spottedleaf gasped, and dipped her head respectfully. She nudged Mosskit to do the same, but the dark ginger tom stopped her. The former medicine cat looked up, her amber eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I need Spottedleaf to come with me." Spottedleaf's eyes widened, was she in trouble?

"Y-Yes Thunderstar," she stammered nervously. Mosskit's smile vanished in mere seconds as she realized who was in her presence. The great Thunderclan founder and first leader, Thunderstar! Spottedleaf turned to her younger clanmate, and she added, "Mosskit, can you manage to get to Bluestar or Stonefur on your own?" Before Mosskit could answer that question, Thunder meowed calmly,

"Bluestar is with Wind, Shadow, and River. She is also needed." Mosskit gasped, what were the clan founders going to do to her best friend and mother? But the gentleness in Thunder's eyes... it meant that no one was going to be harmed. Or that's what it felt like. "And I believe Mosskit knows her way around Starclan, she has lived here for many more moons than you have Spottedleaf."

"O-Of course," the dead tortishell replied, casting a last glance at the young kit. Thunder begun to walk away, and Spottedleaf followed. Mosskit watched as her friend and Thunderclan's founder walked away into the shadows. _I have a feeling that we'll be separated for a long time, Spottedleaf. I wish you luck for whatever you're doing and I bid you my farewell, _Mosskit thought, turning tail to go find Stonefur.

The muscular orange tom stepped into a cave that Spottedleaf never seen before. It wasn't very far away from where she was formerly with Mosskit, but it was well-hidden. _Why would a cave be hidden? _she thought, closing her eyes. By doing this, she accidentally bumped into Thunder. He grunted something that sounded like "watch out" and continue forward. The former medicine cat sighed with relief, he wasn't mad at her. Maybe a bit grumpy... but not mad.

"If... if I may ask, where are you taking me?" Spottedleaf asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She nearly perfected that, except it was a bit shaky. Thunder didn't stop walking, but he murmured,

"Wait young Spottedleaf. We are almost there." It took what seemed like a few minutes, which somewhat pleased the dead she-cat's curiosity. She was forced to halt beside a pool... a pool so shocking similar to the Moonpool. She gasped once seeing the cats in front of her. Thunder had reached the others, which were Wind, Shadow, River, and Bluestar. Bluestar's gaze raked onto Spottedleaf, a friendly smile on her lips.

"Come forward," the clan founders meowed; their voices sounded like it belonged to one wise, powerful cat. Spottedleaf obeyed, her gaze never leaving Bluestar's. When Spottedleaf was alive, she was Bluestar's first medicine cat. The two had grown a special bond, and had a very strong friendship. Thunderclan's former leader, with her dazzling blue-gray pelt, leapt off the rock she was on and joined her former medicine cat.

"Spottedleaf, the clan founders and I gathered here to perform a very sacred ceremony. Only a few cats know about it, and this place," Bluestar stated, blinking her blue eyes. The blue-gray cat turned to Thunder, dipping her head.

"Spottedleaf, you shall be reincarnated. You shall join the clans below and the ones you loved that you had left behind," Thunder announced bluntly, his eyes glowing with some unreadable emotion.

"R-Really," Thunderclan's former medicine cat breathed her voice barely loud enough to be heard. Memories flashed in her head. And one cat was stuck in her mind, a flame-colored tom. _Firestar! _She had left the fiery warrior behind, the one warrior she loved. The one... that was destined to kindle a burning flame in Thunderclan. Her happy smile turned to a frown though. The cat she loved chosen a mate, who was about to bare him kits. _Sandstorm._

"Yes," Bluestar whispered, touching muzzles with the dead tortishell she-cat. "You shouldn't have died, nor join the stars yet. You had a life to live, but Clawface stole it from you." Every cat in the cave bowed their head in silence, and Spottedleaf felt anger rising within her. Clawface had tried to steal Thunderclan kits, and she had tried to stop him. She was murdered, and she lost him. She lost Firestar. She lost him to another she-cat too. Before she could speak, Thunder had begun the sacred ceremony.

"With the power of the stars, I wish to grant the cat named Spottedleaf a new life. A life where she could be the cat she wanted, filled with happiness and joy," Thunder whispered, closing his eyes. Wind, Shadow, and River did the same. Spottedleaf could hear her friend draw in some air, and Spottedleaf looked down at her paws. She was vanishing! Soon, the four founders of the clan begun chanting,

"Power of the stars, Spottedleaf shall be reborn." More of the dead she-cat begun to vanish, and Spottedleaf tried to gasp. But she couldn't, she couldn't move or speak. Before she vanished completely, she could hear every cat in the cave whisper,

_"You must never be forgotten."_


	2. Chapter 1 Naming Kits

___**~ Author's Note ~**_

_First chappie, not counting the prologue! My readers, this chappie is going to be extremely short, it was only made for the naming of Spottedkit, Leafkit, and Squirrelkit. I give my thanks to those that read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! ~ Kitteh_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Warrior Cats_, the series belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

"Gah!" a she-cat screeched, as a bundle of tortishell fur plopped onto the moss. It joined its two littermates, one being a small, slender light brown tabby with a white chest and paws. The other was a small, light-framed dark ginger tabby with a bushy squirrel-like tail, and one white paw. All three kits were she-cats, and news that the kitting went well spread around the camp quickly.

"Sandstorm, you gave birth to three healthy she-kits," a young, feminine voice purred cheerfully. The pale ginger queen nodded tiredly, a yawn escaping her throat.

"Cinderpelt, can you allow Firestar in? He must be worried about me," Sandstorm murmured softly, lifting up her head. Cinderpelt nodded and turned to go get the leader. She called "Firestar" and he bolted right on in. His eyes widened as he saw his mate with three kits at her belly.

"S-Sandstorm, three kits! I thought Cinderpelt told us two kits," Firestar purred, green eyes glowing. Outside of the nursery, Thunderclan was cheering about the arrival of the new kits. Sandstorm then meowed,

"Well... it seems I was actually going to have three. This tortishell kit decided it wanted to try life too." Firestar froze when his mate said "three," but shook his head numbly. He was remembering the prophecy given to him from Skywatcher, a Skyclan warrior that had passed away. _There will be three, kin of your kin, that'll hold the power of the stars in their paws. _

"Firestar, are you okay?" Sandstorm and Cinderpelt asked at the same time, their eyes sparkling with concern. This snapped Thunderclan's leader out of his thoughts, and he dipped his head. He muttered a faint "yeah" and then stated,

"Shall we name the kits?" Sandstorm nodded, and Cinderpelt raised her tail.

"Sandstorm, you need rest!" Cinderpelt mewed, her tone serious and commanding. She earned a friendly nudge from the queen, whom was now wearing a smile.

"I'll be fine," Sandstorm replied, turning to her kits and mate. "I want to name the light brown tabby one, she reminds me of someone," she added, pointing her tail at one kit. Firestar nodded, and said he wanted to name the tortishell one. And they both agreed to name the dark ginger together.

"I want to name this kit Leafkit," Sandstorm meowed, while Cinderpelt left the den to head back to the medicine cat den. "You know... after Leafstar of Skyclan?" Firestar nodded, his eyes glowing with approval. They both moved to the dark ginger, which obviously was named after one animal that Thunderclan loved.

"Squirrelkit," both cats meowed together. A smile lit their faces, and Firestar added, "Because of her bushy tail." Sandstorm blinked her green eyes and turned to the tortishell. Firestar's eyes were fixed on that one kit the whole time, somewhat confusing Sandstorm. It seemed that the leader was quite connected to this kit already.

"Spottedkit," Firestar stated firmly, sounding as if he wouldn't budge on changing the name. Sandstorm narrowed her eyes; Firestar knew how much she didn't like Spottedleaf! Instead of stating "no," she coolly asked,

"Why Spottedkit?"

"Because of Spottedleaf."

"Why Spottedleaf?" Sandstorm asked, anger rising in her body. He knew! He knew how much Sandstorm disliked one of the former Thunderclan medicine cats. Firestar had already begun walking out of the den. It was obvious he didn't want to fight. But when his mate asked again, he turned his head over his right shoulder.

"Because..." he begun, knowing what he was going to say. Sandstorm's ears pricked up, though her green eyes were dark. He then murmured loudly,

"_She must never be forgotten."_


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth About Spottedpaw

___**~ Author's Note ~**_

_Here is chappie two of Must Never Be Forgotten! The POV for this chapter will be Spottedkit's, and I give my thanks to those whom have read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! ~ Kitteh_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Warrior Cats_, the series belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

"_Ouch!" a she-kit_ hissed, stumbling on top of another kit.

"Oof!" the other she-kit squeaked, squashed underneath her sister. She gently shook off her littermate, before sitting down. The kit begun to lick down ruffled patches of brown fur.

"Ow… ow!" the dark ginger she-kit mewled before beginning to wail.

"Squirrelkit, are you alright?" the brown tabby gasped, realizing her sister was actually really hurt. Squirrelkit's reply was a muffled "No."

"Squirrelkit!" another kit popped her head out from around the corner. She quickly noticed the problem right away. "Oh, you have a thorn in your paw!"

"It hurts!" Squirrelkit whined, shaking her paw. "Spottedkit, Leafkit, make it stop!" Spottedkit bolted to the medicine cat den while Leafkit started to help her dark ginger-pelted littermate.

"Stop moving, I need to pull the thorn out of your paw!" Leafkit grunted, shaking her head. Squirrelkit stopped thrashing about, but she was still trembling. Leafkit quickly grabbed the thorn with her teeth, gently pulling it out of Squirrelkit's frost-white paw.

"OUCH!" Squirrelkit yowled, hopping up and down on three legs.

"I got some marigold and cobwebs; it looked like the thorn was down there pretty deep," Spottedkit mewed, stumbling into the den. Her tail was covered with cobwebs, the marigold was held tightly together in her mouth. Immediately, she set off to work. Dabbing some marigold onto Squirrelkit's paw softly, Leafkit took the cobwebs and begun wrapping it around the white paw.

"There," Spottedkit mewed, stepping back to see that her and Leafkit's work was satisfying enough. And, oh how it was. It looked as if a skilled medicine cat had done the work.

"T-Thank you," Squirrelkit breathed, blinking away the rest of her tears. However, she was still frowning. "Please don't tell anyone about me crying, I don't want Thunderclan to think I'm weak!"

"Your Firestar's daughter, how could anyone think your weak!" Leafkit joked, somewhat referring to the "Fire Prophecy." Spottedkit shook her head numbly. _Just because you're the leader's daughter doesn't mean you're strong nor weak, _Spottedkit thought, resisting a sigh.

"Have any of you kits seen my herbs? Some cobwebs and marigold is miss- oh," an herb-scented cat walked over to the trio, eyes full with confusion and worry. But she spotted her missing herbs on Squirrelkit's single white paw.

"Sorry Cinderpelt, but Squirrelkit had gotten a thorn stuck in her paw pretty deep," Spottedkit explained quietly, the dark ginger she-kit nodded in agreement.

"Spottedkit and I worked together. She got the herbs and applied the marigold while I put on the cobwebs," Leafkit exclaimed, a small hint of pride ringing in her voice. The tortishell kit smiled, it was true, and she felt proud of her work.

"That's good that you knew what to do and that you helped your littermate, but please, ask me before using my herbs. Also, tell me if a cat is injured," Cinderpelt murmured.

"Oh, okay," Spottedkit and Leafkit mumbled together, hanging their heads. Cinderpelt frowned, feeling slightly guilty for hurting their feelings.

"I don't mind you using them, of 'course. You two would both make wonderful medicine cats," Cinderpelt praised, trying to change the gloomy mood. Fail. In fact, it seemed like the mood had gotten worst.

"As if we both can be your apprentice, Cinderpelt," Spottedkit grumbled, sounding depressed.

"You'd have to choose your favorite," Leafkit added with a sigh. Both of them wanted to be Cinderpelt's apprentice, but there could only be one. Or did it have to be only one?

"I can ask Firestar about it, or maybe Starclan would send us a sign of who should become my apprentice. Who knows, maybe both of you aren't meant to be my apprentice," Cinderpelt mewed, walking away. She didn't want to be with sad kits, it saddened her mood too.

"U-um, who wants to go prank Dustpelt?" Squirrelkit asked, also trying to set a happy mood.

"We'd never hear the end of it if we pranked Dustpelt and get caught!" Spottedkit yelped, amber eyes glowing with honesty. Dustpelt was sort of… grumpy. And so was Mousefur.

The leaves on the trees rustled as a harsh blast of wind came by. Longtail, a blind elder, and Speckletail, another elder, walk by the trio when the blast of wind comes.

"I hear a storm is coming," the elderly she-cat rasped, slightly wincing as she moved. _She must have aching joints, I will go tell Cinderpelt later, _Spottedkit thought, watching the elders move across the clearing.

"I _smell _a storm coming; the scent of rain is nearby. And I can hear it at the same time, the wind is so loud," Longtail mumbled, moving a bit faster than his denmate. He had retired young, due to the fact that a rabbit had blinded him.

"It must be hard being blind," Squirrelkit uttered quietly, watching them go. _And having aching joints, _Spottedkit added to her sister's statement inwardly.

"And having kits underneath their paws almost all of the time," a feminine voice came from behind the three. Turning around, they immediately recognized their mother, Sandstorm.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Squirrelkit snorted, trying to stand up tall.

"I didn't say you did anything," Sandstorm pointed out, letting out a _mrrow _of amusement. "Now come along, my little ones. The elders are right, a storm is coming. We should head into the nursery to have shelter from the rain."

The three followed their mother, scampering into the nursery. Curling up into balls, they decided to sleep through the storm.

**Time Skip: **After the Storm

Spottedkit woke first and quickly remembered Speckletail's stiff joints. Carefully, she walked out of the nursery. She poked out her head first; wanting to make sure the rain had stopped. She made her way to the medicine cat den, letting out a soft mew so Cinderpelt would know she was there.

"Oh, hello there, Spottedkit," Cinderpelt greeted, shuffling through a pile of herbs, which Spottedkit recognize as Daisy Leaves. _Just the herb I needed! _Spottedkit smiled at how convenient finding the right herb was.

"I was wondering if you knew about Speckletail's stiff joints. If you didn't, I could bring her those Daisy Leaves or some Comfrey Roots," the tortishell meowed, pride in her voice. Cinderpelt blinked at her before giving a reply.

"No, I didn't. Humph, I thought I told her to come see me for herbs every few days, yet she hasn't come. I thought she was doing fine, but I guess not. You have good eyes, Spottedkit," Cinderpelt purred, praising the kit. She pawed over a few Daisy Leaves.

"Thank you!" Spottedkit chirped, pleased that she had been praised by the medicine cat. The gray she-cat flashed a small smile.

"Your welcome, and remember, give those herbs straight to Speckletail. Oh, and tell her that I will come and check her personally later," Cinderpelt instructed. Spottedkit nodded, dashing out of the den. _Yay, I get to help Cinderpelt~! _Spottedkit sang in her head.

Entering the den quietly, she headed over to the elderly she-cat. Carefully, she walked pass Longtail, whom was now sleeping. She didn't want to disturb him.

"What a nice surprise, glad to see you, Spottedkit," Speckletail croaked softly, a small smile forming on her lips. Truth be told, she was actually quite fond of Firestar's kit. Spottedkit was very helpful and polite to all of her clanmates, which was a great thing.

"Hello Speckletail, I came to visit you. I… um, noticed how much pain you looked like you were in when you were walking earlier. I asked Cinderpelt if I could give you Daisy Leaves, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I wish you young 'uns wouldn't waste herbs on me. But it does hurt a lot, so I guess I don't really mind."

Speckletail stretched real quickly before letting Spottedkit come any closer. As the tortishell begun to work, the elder begun to tell a story. It was about when the clan learned that Graystripe and Silverstream were mates and had two kits. A random story, but it was a good one too. Well, besides the fact Silverstream died and Graystripe became heartbroken.

"I, of 'course, wasn't very happy about the kits. They were half-Riverclan, so they could betray us any day. But after living with them for a bit, I found out they weren't that bad after all. I remember being mad at Graystripe for being disloyal, but I also got over that," Speckletail concluded, ending with how she felt.

"It must be hard, being judged because you are half-clan," Spottedkit murmured, trying to think what it would be like if she were in Feathertail or Stormfur's pelt.

"Yes, and I still regret judging them for being half-clan. They're wonderful cats that have the right to live, just like every single cat out there. From clan cats, rogues, loners, kittypets, and any other kind, half-clan cats have the right to live," Speckletail mumbled.

"Okay, I finished," Spottedkit chirped, standing up to stretch.

"Thank you, young one. I feel much better already," Speckletail purred, her voice cracking with age and hidden wisdom. If what she heard was true, Speckletail was a young warrior when the great Bluestar was just a mere kit!

"Your welcome! I better head back to the nursery," the tortishell she-kit mewed, waving her tail in farewell. She exited the den and started to head to the nursery. However, a flash of dark ginger fur on the Highrock. Cinderpelt followed behind this cat, leaping onto the ground. The dark ginger tom let out a yowl, signaling for his clanmates to join him.

"All cats old enough to catch prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Heads popped out of the dens, and cats made their way into the clearing. Sandstorm came from the nursery, Leafkit and Squirrelkit following from behind. Spottedkit hurriedly made her way to her kin, sitting down near the front of the Highrock.

"You three please act like sensible apprentices," Sandstorm whispered, bent over so she was facing her kits.

"O-Okay?" the trio asked all together, unsure why they had to. While the leader was getting ready to speak, Sandstorm quickly bathed her kits. It then hit Spottedkit.

"We're becoming apprentices," she uttered quietly, holding a gasp. It was sort of obvious now, with all the stares the trio was receiving, and they were six moons old.

"Squirrelkit, Leafkit, and Spottedkit, please join me on the Highrock," the leader meowed loudly, to which the kits obeyed. Spottedkit stumbled a bit, but Leafkit quickly caught her before falling.

"Thank you," she whispered, continuing on her way. She soon stood before him, her father, the leader, Firestar.

"By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong," Firestar begun, smiling with warmth. He loved performing ceremonies, and now, it was time to perform his kits ceremonies. Oh, what were the words to describe how proud he was? The clan cheered for a couple of heartbeats before silencing each other.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Squirrelpaw!" he continued, looking down at the newly-made apprentice. Squirrelpaw was quivering with excitement. She couldn't wait to find out who would be her mentor. "Dustpelt, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Squirrelpaw. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

"Squirrelpaw, Squirrelpaw, Squirrelpaw!" the clan chanted for the leader's dark ginger daughter, whom padded up to her mentor. Touching noses with him, she softly vowed to be the best apprentice he could ever have. The clan hushed down, letting Firestar speak again.

"From this moment on-

"-WAIT! Firestar, wait!" a she-cat shrieked from below. It was Cinderpelt, who was panting heavily. "Starclan has just sent me a vision, it's important!"

"A vision from Starclan?" a cat questioned.

"Important? What could it possibly be?" another mewed.

"Yes Cinderpelt?" Firestar asked, looking down upon his medicine cat. She gazed back up at him, blue eyes sparking with meaning.

"As Squirrelpaw was becoming an apprentice, I found myself vanishing until I was in the forest. Confused, I begun to walk around. I tripped over a tree root, and was looking down on the ground. That's when I noticed that the forest floor was _covered _with leaves. All of them the same pattern. They were _spotted leaves_," Cinderpelt explained. For plenty of heartbeats, the forest air was silent.

"What does it mean?" Sandstorm asked quietly, still in her spot. Cinderpelt answered without hesitation.

"That I am to have _two_ apprentices, which are Spottedkit and Leafkit."

Thunderclan broke into total chaos, spreading through the camp like wildfire.

"Two apprentices at one time?"

"Will Starclan allow it?"

"Are you questioning our medicine cat and Starclan?"

"QUIET!" Firestar yowled, becoming frustrated. The clan obeyed, with a few mumbles here and there. "I believe Cinderpelt is right, both Spottedkit and Leafkit show promise of being a medicine cat. They have amazing skills that I haven't seen other kits have before."

"Thank you, Firestar. I agree with you, that they are both talented with herbs and sensing sickness and injuries," Cinderpelt meowed. Spottedkit and Leafkit were huddled together, shocked into silence. Both of them as medicine cat apprentices?

"Cinderpelt, please come up here and join me and my kits on the Highrock," Firestar ordered, which his medicine cat obeyed. He then turned to Spottedkit and Leafkit. "Do you accept Cinderpelt's offer as being her apprentices, as being medicine cat apprentices?"

"I do!" Spottedkit and Leafkit answered at the same time, no hesitation. Their voices were strong, and they meant it when they wanted to become medicine cat apprentices.

"Then, until you both earn your full names as medicine cats, you each shall be known as Spottedpaw and Leafpaw." Spottedpaw touched muzzles with Cinderpelt first, murmuring,

"I vow to be the best medicine cat apprentice and make you proud of having me as one of your apprentices."

"I know you will. You and Leafpaw already made me proud," Cinderpelt mewed. Spottedpaw took a few pawsteps back, listening to her clanmates cheer. Leafpaw touched muzzles with Cinderpelt, also promising to be a good apprentice.

"Clan meeting dismissed!" Firestar yowled, leaping down to join Thunderclan's deputy, Graystripe. The two met up with Sandstorm and her apprentice, Sorrelpaw, before heading out of camp for a border patrol.

"Congratulations on becoming apprentices, you three," a masculine voice came from beside Squirrelpaw. One of the apprentices, Shrewpaw, stood beside her.

"Thank you, Shrewpaw!" Squirrelpaw purred, green eyes glowing happily. He smiled at her before stating,

"Spiderpaw and Whitepaw told me to congratulate you guys for them since they have to go on a hunting patrol," Shrewpaw added. "So… um, congratulations from Spiderpaw and Whitepaw?"

"When I see them, I will thank them," Squirrelpaw mewed, Spottedpaw and Leafpaw nodding their heads, saying they'll do the same.

"Okay! Squirrelpaw, since you'll be moving into the apprentices den now, it is sort of crowded because it's small. There is open space, but most of it is by me. You don't mind having your nest next to mine, do you?" Shrewpaw asked awkwardly, shuffling his paws in embarrassment.

"I don't mind at all, now follow me!" Squirrelpaw replied, marching over to her new den. Shrewpaw smiled before following her.

Soon, the sun begins to drop below the horizon line in the sky. Most of the cats already came back to camp and were entering their dens. Leafpaw and Cinderpelt were already in the medicine cat den, fixing the nest.

"Thank you Starclan for choosing Leafpaw and I as Cinderpelt's apprentices," Spottedpaw purred quietly, before slipping into her new den. She softly thanked her sister and mentor for making her nest for her, and curled up into the nest. Almost immediately, blackness washed over her.

**::Dream::**

"Wake up!" a voice rasped loudly, scaring the apprentice out of her pelt. In front of her stood a gray cat with yellow, snaggy teeth. The stranger's orange eyes glow with impatience yet it is rimmed with concern.

"I'm up!" Spottedpaw squeaked, trembling nervously. Who was this cat? Beside her, Leafpaw and Cinderpelt slept silently, unaware of the stranger's presence.

"Good. Listen here, I need to tell you some important information. You _mustn't _tell anyone unless I give you permission! Now listen closely, because the sun shall come up soon," the cat meows quickly. Spottedpaw sits up, amber eyes full of curiosity.

"You aren't exactly who you think you are, Spotted_paw_. Have you ever wondered why you're so talented with herbs? You weren't taught anything about them, yet you know almost everything about them," the gray-furred stranger starts, her gaze fixed on the new apprentice.

"Why? Is… is it not normal to know herbs yet you weren't trained? I-I thought it was," Spottedpaw uttered, terribly confused. _Leafpaw knows a lot. But then again… Cinderpelt told her what the herbs do!_

"It isn't normal, not even one mouse-tail normal! Your sister, Leafpaw, was taught how to use herbs and what they cure. Not you, Spotted_paw_. You knew almost everything about herbs when you opened your eyes. And if you dig even deeper, you'll find out you know other things to," the elderly she-cat growled. Spottedpaw shivered, she didn't like how the cat said her name one bit.

"Now… close your eyes and concentrate really hard. But stay relaxed at the same time," the stranger ordered. Spottedpaw obeyed, closing her eyes and taking in a breath of air. Seconds passed by, until a name popped into her head.

"Yellowfang!" she gasped, saying it out loud by accident. The older cat smirks.

"So you do remember me!" Yellowfang chuckled. Spottedpaw nodded, more images popping into her head. Soon, Spottedpaw recognizes these as memories. Yet… she was older looking. "Do you know who you are yet?" Yellowfang asked, licking a paw. Spottedpaw once again nods.

"I'm…" she started, freezing afterwards. A name ring out in her head, and then it continues to echo. She blinked open her eyes and looks at Yellowfang.

"Well, who are you?" the elderly cat asked once again. A small smile forms on the tortishell's lips. It has all come back to her now.

"_Spottedleaf_."


	4. Chapter 3 Why Won't She Praise Me

___**~ Author's Note ~**_

_Third chappie, and this time, the POV is Leafpaw. Thank you to all of those whom read/reviewed/followed/favorited my story! ~ Kitteh_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Warrior Cats_, the series belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

_Leafpaw woke to _the voice of her sister, Spottedpaw. She was mumbling un-audible stuff. Finally she said something they made sense.

"Spottedleaf…" Spottedpaw muttered, blinking open her amber eyes. Her eyes landed on Leafpaw, who gazed back for just a mere moment before looking away. Silence hung in the air of the medicine cat den. "Leafpaw… did you need something?"

"Uh… no, nothing at all!" Leafpaw replied quickly, almost exactly after Spottedpaw said "something." _Well, besides the fact I want to know what you were dreaming about._

"Don't forget about the connection we share!" Leafpaw's denmate hissed quietly, not trying to wake their mentor. "I can sense that you're lying to me!"

"Just… just meet me outside, behind the nursery," Leafpaw uttered, feeling guilty for lying and getting caught. _I totally forgot about the connection I share with Spottedpaw and Squirrelpaw! _She stepped outside of the den, Spottedpaw following behind her. The two young she-cats walked through the clearing, not talking to each other. Awkward tension sprung between them.

The aroma of the forest weaved around them, and small insects crawled nearby. It was New-Leaf, the season which had plants blooming. It was most likely the best season for the clans, lots of prey to hunt and herbs to gather. The only sign of the storm yesterday was the lingering scent of rain.

Leafpaw crawled through some bushes that were behind the nursery, a few brambles pricking at her brown fur. When she sat down and looked back at the exit, Spottedpaw was standing there.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" Spottedpaw questioned, arching an eyebrow. Leafpaw shuffled her paws, a small amount of wind ruffling her fur.

"_Ask _you," Leafpaw corrected, to which Spottedpaw rolled her eyes to. "Anyway… um, what were you dreaming about? You were saying stuff in your sleep and then you said 'Spottedleaf' at the end."

"Well, uh, that's none of your business!" Spottedpaw huffed, slightly flustered in embarrassment. _Even more suspicious! But maybe it's medicine cat stuff- wait, I'm also a medicine cat!_

"Did you have a dream about Spottedleaf? Did she tell you something?" the brown tabby pressed onwards, wanting to know more. Spottedleaf somehow had a connection to this dream, Leafpaw knew it!

"Leafpaw… I would tell you about my dream, honestly!" Spottedpaw choked out, hanging down her head. "But I was told not to!" _Why would I not be able to know? Does Spottedleaf or some other cat want whatever Spottedpaw knows to stay a secret? At least for now? _Leafpaw asked herself.

"O-Okay," Leafpaw mewed, after a minute of silence. Spottedpaw quickly apologized, still blushing. "Don't be sorry, if it must be kept a secret, then it shall!" Spottedpaw nodded, leaving the area cautiously. The spot was a hidden spot that only Firestar's kits knew about. And they didn't want anyone finding out about it.

When Leafpaw left, she saw Spottedpaw making her way over to the medicine cat den. _Maybe she is going to ask Cinderpelt for chores? Should I do the same? _Leafpaw asked inside of her head. _Nah, I think I'll wait until a bit later, when more cats are awake._

"Sorrelpaw, come on!" a feminine voice meowed loudly. Sandstorm was near the camp exit, with a few other warriors beside her. This included Graystripe, the deputy, and Sootfur, one of Sorrelpaw's brothers.

"Coming!" Sorrelpaw squeaked, staggering out of the apprentices' den. Her eyes were full of tiredness, as if she didn't get enough sleep. But then again, she went on one of the latest patrols last night. She stumbled over to the patrol, leaving camp for a border patrol.

"It must be dawn already," Leafpaw whispered to no one in particular. _If I hurry, I could gather herbs while they patrol the border. No, they already left and I bet every whisker on me that Cinderpelt would want Spottedpaw and me here. _With that thought, Leafpaw went back to the medicine cat den.

"Oh, there you are, Leafpaw!" Spottedpaw greeted, scenting Leafpaw before she came in. _Spottedpaw has such a delicate nose! _The apprentice mused, beaming cheerfully.

"I was watching the dawn patrol leave," she explained, padding over to the tortishell she-cat. Spottedpaw gave a quick nod, nosing Leafpaw affectionately.

"Dawn already?" a sleep-filled voice croaked from the den. Cinderpelt blinked open her blue eyes, looking at her two apprentices. "Good morning, Spottedpaw and Leafpaw."

"Good morning, Cinderpelt," the two younger she-cats replied politely. Sitting up, Cinderpelt begun to wash her gray fur, making sure there wasn't a speck of dirt left. The medicine cat apprentices did the same, since they did not do so earlier.

"So, Cinderpelt, what are we doing first today?" Leafpaw asked, after she finished bathing herself. _I hope we go collect herbs; I want to explore the territory!_

"I wanted to go check on Speckletail first, Spottedpaw told me her joints were stiff yesterday," Cinderpelt answered, heading towards the back of the den. Located in the back of the den was where Cinderpelt would store her herbs. So did past medicine cats of Thunderclan.

"We can use either Daisy Leaves or Comfrey Roots," Spottedpaw commented, remembering what she had suggested the day before.

"Yes, great job on remembering, Spottedpaw," Cinderpelt praised, coming back with some Daisy Leaves. "This time Leafpaw can give Speckletail the herbs. Leafpaw, do you know how to apply Daisy Leaves?"

"Chew it into a pulp before applying it wear the joints are stiff or aching," Leafpaw replied quickly, also wanting to be praised.

"Correct. Now, go give Speckletail those herbs. Spottedpaw and I will wait for you near the camp exit, when you come out, we'll go gather herbs," Cinderpelt mewed, beckoning Spottedpaw to follow her. She passed the Daisy Leaves to Leafpaw before her and Leafpaw's sister headed outside. _Well, that wasn't the answer I was somewhat hoping for!_

Leafpaw sighed, drooping her ears and tail a little bit. _Oh well, maybe she'll praise me some other time, _she thought hopefully. With Daisy Leaves in her mouth, she went straight to the elders den. All of the elders were sleeping, Speckletail was snoring loudly.

"Speckletail, wake up please," Leafpaw whispered into the elderly she-cat's ear.

"Mmhm?" Speckletail mumbled, refusing to wake up. The medicine cat apprentice resisted a sigh. _Do I even need her awake? I could just put it on and then leave. _Proud of her idea, Leafpaw set off to work.

Outside, Leafpaw could hear the birds chirping, which meant that everyone should be waking up soon. She finished quickly, making sure she did a good job before leaving the elders' den. Like Cinderpelt had said, the medicine cat and her other apprentice were waiting near the gorse tunnel.

"I finished!" Leafpaw called out, picking up her speed. Cinderpelt nodded once, getting onto her paws. Spottedpaw did the same.

"Great! Now follow me and stay close, since this _is _your first time going outside of camp," Cinderpelt instructed. The two apprentices promised to stay close, and Spottedpaw asked,

"What herbs shall we be getting today?"

"More Daisy Leaves, since we are almost out of them. Oh, and some more traveling herbs will do," Cinderpelt stated, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Does that include Burnet and Chamomile?" Leafpaw asked, trying to prove to Cinderpelt that she at least knew something about herbs. Of 'course she knew a lot, but Cinderpelt seemed focused on Spottedpaw, her tortishell-furred sister that seem to know every herb's name and what it does.

"Hmhm," Cinderpelt mewed, nodding her head. "Now, let's go." Cinderpelt walked into the tunnel, Spottedpaw flanking her right side.

"Again, not what I was hoping for," Leafpaw said aloud after Cinderpelt and Spottedpaw were out of ear range, sighing afterwards. _Why won't Cinderpelt praise me? Maybe she only wanted Spottedpaw for her apprentice. Well, it doesn't matter now! Starclan said I had to be her apprentice also! _Leafpaw bounded forward, making sure she was a fox-length behind Cinderpelt and Spottedpaw. She was still angry, but she had to come!

Leafpaw made sure to savor her first pawstep outside of camp, placing it into her memories. She looked around, amber eyes unable to stay in one spot. _The forest… it's huge! _She gasped inwardly, gazing at the dappled, green leaves on the tree-tops. The floor was scattered with many leaves, all of them different shapes and colors.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cinderpelt asked, stopping to watch her apprentices. She had an amused look written on her face.

"Truly amazing!" Spottedpaw chirped, the brown tabby just nodded her head in agreement. _This is almost as incredible as the stars in the night sky! _Leafpaw thought, trying to contain her bubbling urge to adventure. She continued to take in the view, frozen in spot.

"Come on, Leafpaw!" Cinderpelt huffed, snapping Leafpaw out of her thoughts. Leafpaw looked ahead to see that Cinderpelt and Spottedpaw had already started to walk way.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" the apprentice murmured, hurrying over to her mentor. As they walked on, Leafpaw was looking down at her paws. _I hope Squirrelpaw is having a good day so far. Well… how could she possibly have a good day with Dustpelt as her mentor?_

Cinderpelt stopped beside a plant, which Leafpaw identified as Burnet. There was a little bit of Burnet growing near the apprentices' den, but Cinderpelt wanted to keep it there just in case of emergencies. The brown she-cat took a mouthful, and the trio set off to find Daisy Leaves.

"Hof muff morth 'till we reaff dose Daisy Weaves?" Leafpaw asked, her voice muffled from the Burnet she carried.

"What?" Spottedpaw asked with amber eyes wide in confusion. Leafpaw put the herb down gently, her face slightly red in humiliation.

"S-Sorry! I asked, "How much more 'till we reach those Daisy Leaves?" Leafpaw mumbled, grabbing Cinderpelt's attention.

"Not long, Leafpaw," the blue-eyed medicine cat answered, waving her tail. Spottedpaw started moving forwards again while Leafpaw picked up the Burnet. And her mentor was right; the Daisy Leaves were only a few fox-lengths away. This time, Spottedpaw grabbed them.

As they continued on their journey to get one last her, which is Comfrey Root, Leafpaw started to once again look at Thunderclan's territory. Besides all of the trees and leaves, there were bushes, ferns, lots of brambles and thorns. Then, Leafpaw used another sense, smell. It smelled sweet, and the scent of prey swirled around her.

They stopped at the Comfrey Root plant, Leafpaw now using her ears. She heard the birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves on the tree. A bit quieter than the rest was the mice and squirrels skittering around on the forest floor.

"Okay, we're finished gathering herbs for today. When we get back to camp, we can take a small break," Cinderpelt purred. _Good! My legs, paws, and pads ache like crazy! _Leafpaw thought, a small smile gracing her lips. Her whiskers twitched at the thought of prey. _I hope I can eat with Squirrelpaw and see how her training is going so far!_

The medicine cat and her apprentices made their way throughout Thunderclan territory, Cinderpelt limping slowly. Leafpaw heard the story of why Cinderpelt was never going to be a warrior. Tigerstar had tried tricking Bluestar onto the thunderpath, however, Cinderpelt- well, Cinderpaw at the time, got caught in the trap instead. _Poor Cinderpelt, her dreams were crushed by Tigerstar! _Leafpaw felt tears pooling in her eyes, but she blinked them away. That happened moons ago, before her parents were even mates!

As they entered camp, Squirrelpaw's voice was already echoing around camp.

"Sandstorm, guess what! I caught a mouse!" Squirrelpaw shouted, bouncing around her mother. "Dustpelt said I was going to turn into a fine hunter, just like you!" _Dustpelt giving a compliment? Well, Squirrelpaw is his apprentice, and he might want her to feel like that, _Leafpaw mused, laughing a little.

"Go ahead and share something with your littermate, I'll put up the herbs," Cinderpelt purred, taking the herbs from her apprentices. She limped off into the medicine cat den, trying not to drop anything.

"Thank you, Cinderpelt!" Leafpaw called, bouncing over to her kin. Spottedpaw was already there, congratulating Squirrelpaw on her catch. Leafpaw looked at Squirrelpaw's mouse, admiring it with a look of pride in her eyes. Even though it was a scrawny mouse, it was Squirrelpaw's first catch, and something to be proud of. "Good catch!" Leafpaw mewed, nudging her dark ginger sister.

"Thank you! Do you want to share with me?" Squirrelpaw purred, nudging Leafpaw back.

"Yes please!" both medicine cat apprentices said at the same time. Spottedpaw tried making the mouse into three main parts (which took awhile), and managed to do so. It wasn't even, but it didn't matter to Firestar's three daughters. Leafpaw took the smallest piece, trying to be generous.

"I wish Firestar was here to see my mouse, but he's on a border patrol with Graystripe," Squirrelpaw mewed between bites. Spottedpaw swallowed a piece of her bit, licking her lips.

"Me too, this mouse was your first catch."

"Yeah," Leafpaw added, savoring the forest flavor coming from Squirrelpaw's mouse. "We can tell him it tasted pretty good while it lasted." The three laughed, finishing off their parts.

"I'm going to go back and help Cinderpelt since I'm done. Coming with me, Leafpaw?" Spottedpaw asked.

"I'll stay here for a few more minutes, I wanted to talk to Squirrelpaw before I go back to helping," Leafpaw mewed, swishing her tail from side to side. Spottedpaw nodded, bolting off to the medicine cat den. When she left, Leafpaw turned back to her green-eyed littermate. "So, how is your training going so far?" Leafpaw murmured, blinking her eyes. _I want to also ask her if she knew what Spottedpaw could've been dreaming about earlier, but I'll wait until we are all done with our duties._

"Pretty well. Dustpelt took me around the territory with Shrewpaw and his mentor. After that, we went hunting and I caught a mouse. Then, that's when we came back here," Squirrelpaw explained, licking a paw and wiping it over one ear.

"Did he practice stalking with you before hunting first?"

"Oh yes! He said I already had a perfect hunter's crouch, just like Sandstorm's. He thinks I'm going to become a good hunter, maybe even surpass our mother one day."

"Cool!" Leafpaw purred. Making sure no one was around; Leafpaw leaned closer and whispered into Squirrelpaw's ear, "Meet me behind the nursery around moon-high tonight. I want to ask you something when everyone is asleep. "

"O-Okay," the dark ginger she-cat stammered, slightly confused. Her emerald eyes were wide with curiosity. Leafpaw got up, gave a quick farewell, and then padded to the medicine cat den.

"Cinderpelt, Spottedpaw, I'm here!" Leafpaw informed loudly, stepping inside. Cinderpelt was giving Spottedpaw some Daisy Leaves for Speckletail. The tortishell said "hello" and passed by her fellow denmate.

"Hello Leafpaw," Leafpaw's mentor greeted, putting up some extra Daisy Leaves. The den was full of aroma coming from the herbs. It also smelled like the forest.

"I decided that you and Spottedpaw can take a longer break because there isn't much to do and I think taking a walk outside of camp is good enough for your first day."

"Okay, thank you Cinderpelt! I guess I'll take a nap, my paws are still sore," Leafpaw thanked, a purr rumbling in her throat. She curled up into her nest; amber eyes watching Cinderpelt check her store. Quicker than she thought, sleep washed over her.


	5. Chapter 4 Awkwardness with Shrewpaw

_**~ Author's Note ~**_

_Well, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I accidently somehow mananged to get spyware and some other bad shiz on my computer. Also, I decided I'm going to include a un-cannon couple, but only for a little while. That would be Shrewpaw x Squirrelpaw. Why? I always thought they were a little more than friends for some weird reason, and it left me heart-broken when Squirrelpaw lost Shrewpaw due to a two-leg monster (human car). So, it's going to be Shrewpaw x Squirrelpaw until Shrewpaw dies. Thanks to all of those whom read/reviewed/followed/favorited my story, and I present to you chapter 4 of Must Never Be Forgotten! ~ Kitteh_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Warrior Cats_, the series belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

_The voices of _numerous cats rang throughout the clearing. One she-cat, a dark ginger one, sat alone in the darkness of a nearby oak tree. A couple cats wondered if she was okay, this she-cat loved seeking attention. Yet, she seemed so lonesome today. But that wasn't her issue.

"What does Leafpaw want to tell me about?" Squirrelpaw thought aloud, emerald green eyes looking down at her paws. The day old apprentice pursed her lips together, shooting glances at the medicine cat den every two minutes or so. "Maybe I should act as if I were asleep in the apprentices' den, given that I have to wait until night-fall."

Squirrelpaw jumped onto her paws and made her way to the den. Suddenly, she crashed into brown fur.

"Whoa!" she yelped, tumbling with the dark brown fluff. She came to a stop near a bramble patch, stuck underneath the fur. Squirrelpaw wriggled out, her eyes wide when she noticed whom she had crashed into. "H-Hello Brambleclaw!"

"Ugh, apprentices these days!" Brambleclaw, the dark brown tabby, growled as he got onto his paws. Offended, the dark ginger apprentice snorted.

"Brambleclaw, you're a new warrior, not a higher ranked warrior. You're still almost the mass and age of an apprentice," Squirrelpaw muttered, her fur fluffed out. She wasn't going to let him insult her or any other apprentice. And it was a mishap, she didn't spot him there!

"So?" Brambleclaw questioned, raising an eyebrow. His amber eyes gleamed with astonishment.

"S-So… um-"

"-Hmph," Brambleclaw interrupted when Squirrelpaw couldn't come up with an answer. Lashing his tail once, he walked away from the apprentice.

"A-And don't talk to me anymore!" Squirrelpaw hissed coolly, sounding as if she had an enormous quarrel with him. This was not true. Obviously. Sighing, she walked over to the apprentices' den and entered peacefully.

Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, and Whitepaw were already inside, talking amongst each other.

"Shrewpaw, truthfully, Squirrelpaw would never, _ever-_ Oh, hi, Squirrelpaw!" Whitepaw mewed, breaking off of her sentence. Squirrelpaw gave a swift nod, her green orbs landing on Shrewpaw. He looked crest-fallen for some reason. _What's this about me and Shrewpaw? _

"H-Hi Squirrelpaw," Shrewpaw stammered, incapable of meeting Squirrelpaw's gaze. This caused the ginger apprentice to start worrying. Something was up, something regarding her and Shrewpaw.

"Hey newbie~!" Spiderpaw greeted carelessly, earning a clout from Whitepaw.

"I-It's alright, he was only joking," Squirrelpaw uttered, faking a giggle. Whitepaw and Spiderpaw didn't detect the difference. The two went back further into the apprentices' den, which wasn't incredibly far.

"S-Squirrelpaw, can you meet me outside of camp at moon-high?" From nearby, warm breath slid into Squirrelpaw's ear. She shivered at the tenderness, uncertain if she ought to welcome it or not.

"Yea-" Squirrelpaw froze, remembering she promised to meet her littermate at the time. But what would she tell Shrewpaw? She wanted to see him too, see what this "thing" between them was about.

"Squirrelpaw?" Shrewpaw pressed, twitching his ears.

"I-I can't, Shrewpaw. I'll be busy then," Squirrelpaw mumbled, hanging her head. She felt so bad being unable to speak to him at that time. Looking up, Squirrelpaw managed to hold eye contact with him. "Can we try tomorrow?"

The dark brown tom nodded, amber eyes glittering with hope and growing confidence. There was even… lust? For a cause she did not recognize, Squirrelpaw felt her cheeks heat up. Was she truly blushing? It couldn't be possible; she wasn't a moon-struck rabbit! She didn't moon over toms' one morsel! Shrewpaw became aware of this, and he too begun to redden.

"I-I b-b-better, uh, um… show you your nest," Shrewpaw stuttered, face flushed with embarrassment. He led Squirrelpaw towards the heart of the den, where a nest laid. "I-If you w-would like me t-to, I can m-move my nest c-c-closer to yours."

Squirrelpaw felt her face with one paw when Shrewpaw looked away. _How embarrassing! _The apprentice squeaked mentally, eyes on the ground.

"Um… if you want to move closer you can-"

"Okay!" Shrewpaw mewed, leaping onto his paws. He took his nest and with one massive swipe of a paw, his nest was a few inches away from Squirrelpaw's.

_That was one huge leap of confidence! And his nest is just a bit too close for comfort. _Squirrelpaw fixed her nest, one eye frozen on the black tom next to her. _I could use a friend, though._

"I'm tired, G'night," Spiderpaw mumbled, coming back from the back of the den. Whitepaw trailed a few mouse-lengths behind him. Squirrelpaw muttered "good night" before curling up into her nest. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. She had to pretend to be asleep!

About a few minutes passed by before Squirrelpaw was for sure that her denmates were asleep. Quietly and cautiously, the apprentice bounded outside, hurrying over to the nursery. She passed the entrance and slid into the thorns behind it. Leafpaw was already there, her amber eyes wide.

"Leafpaw, I'm here!" Squirrelpaw hissed through gritted teeth, shaking thorns out of her dark ginger pelt. A small smile graced her littermate's lips.

"Good, now find a seat," Leafpaw purred, her tail wrapped comfortably around her delicate paws. Squirrelpaw nodded, seating herself in front of Leafpaw. _I hope sneaking outside for this is worth it! _"I-I wanted to talk to you about Spottedpaw."

"Hm?" Squirrelpaw murmured curiously, slightly shocked. _Why does Leafpaw want to talk about Spottedpaw? _The apprentice wondered inwardly, staring into her sister's amber orbs.

"This morning, when I woke, I heard Spottedpaw talking in her sleep. I didn't understand what she was saying, until she finally said 'Spottedleaf' and woke up. I wonder what she was dreaming about," Leafpaw confessed, eyes brimming with worry. She deeply cared about her tortishell littermate, it was quite apparent. "I asked her and told me that she couldn't tell anyone! Oh, that just made me more curious! What should I do, Squirrelpaw?!"

"Well, er… I believe Spottedleaf has something to do with the dream. Then there is Spottedpaw. Perhaps, it is possible, that there could be some more cats," Squirrelpaw pointed out, receiving a cool glare from her brown tabby sister.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Squirrelpaw!" Leafpaw grumbled, rolling her amber eyes. Squirrelpaw didn't flinch, but her eyes gleamed with a bit of hurt. Seeing this, Leafpaw felt very guilty. "Sorry, but I just want to know more."

"It's alright, Leafpaw. But I'm not Spottedpaw, so I don't know exactly what happened. And you said Spottedpaw wouldn't- couldn't tell you either," Squirrelpaw sighed, looking down at her paws. She heard Leafpaw also sigh, clearly unhappy with Squirrelpaw's answer.

"Well, that's really all I had to ask you, Squirrelpaw," Leafpaw muttered, her amber eyes clouded with sadness. Dustpelt's apprentice guessed that her sister had really high hopes of learning what Spottedpaw was dreaming of, and they were now crushed.

"Cheer up, Leafpaw. Maybe Spottedpaw's dream wasn't too important-"

"-I know Spottedpaw's dream has a lot of importance within it, Squirrelpaw!" Leafpaw hissed in a thunderous tone, her amber eyes flaring. Squirrelpaw flinched back, feeling uneasy. Why was Leafpaw acting like this all of the sudden? Where was the kind, loving Leafpaw she knew?

"Please, Leafpaw, calm down! If you get too noisy, you can wake up a cat!" Squirrelpaw uttered, her voice shaking in shock. Leafpaw made a choking sound her throat, as if she was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry, Squirrelpaw, so sorry. It's just, you know, never mind… it's nothing," Leafpaw whimpered, distress clearly ringing in her voice. However, a flicker of determination was seen in her amber orbs; Leafpaw did not want Squirrelpaw to see her crying.

"I-It's going to be alright," the green-eyed apprentice whispered soothingly, as a queen would do with her frighten kit. Leafpaw numbly shook her head, guilt, envy, and sadness clawing at her heard.

"I… I want to be left alone, Squirrelpaw. Sorry," the medicine cat apprentice sniffled tearfully, flicking her tail once. Squirrelpaw nodded her head and vigilantly made her way out of the brambles before entering her den once again. _There is defiantly something upsetting Leafpaw besides Spottedpaw's dream, but what is it? _The apprentice wondered mentally, curling up into a ball.

"Oh well, I might have a chance to fight out what's wrong tomorrow," Squirrelpaw muttered aloud, falling asleep after listening to Shrewpaw's snores.

_**::Dream::**_

Smoke. That horrible scent entered the nostrils of Squirrelpaw, whom was curled up in her nest in the apprentices' den. She blinked open her emerald green eyes, jumping out of her nest in terror. _Something's wrong! _The apprentice screeched inwardly, hurrying outside.

Flames licked the top of trees hungrily, cracking branches and setting leaves aflame. Some of the flaming leaves fluttered down onto the camp's floor, setting the camp ablaze.

"Fire!" Squirrelpaw wailed, swinging her head from side to side. She was searching for her clanmates, but none came out of the den. In fact, when Squirrelpaw looked into the dens, she noticed no one was inside. Squirrelpaw was alone in the burning Thunderclan camp. _No, no… this can't be happening! _The young she-cat cried, trying to escape camp.

It wasn't easy. The apprentice had to dodge burning debris and other items like jagged rocks. It appeared that Squirrelpaw was going to reach safety until a branch from a burning tree fall onto the Gorse Tunnel.

"No!" Squirrelpaw shouted, collapsing onto the ground, her flanks heaving for air. She couldn't see either, everything was going black. The smoke was taking over; it had taken away her oxygen supply and her eyesight. The apprentice was losing her senses, one at a time, slowly… numbly. Squirrelpaw grew cold, and she was still stuck in the blackness. She made one last attempt to speak, her mouth open in a silent yowl.

_She_ _was stuck like that for what seemed like hours until…_

"Squirrelpaw, wake up!" a tom shouted worriedly, prodding her with his fore-paws. Squirrelpaw obeyed, blinking open her green orbs. Tears streamed down her ginger fur that was now plastered to her face. Shrewpaw stood above her, frowning.

"S-Shrewpaw?" Squirrelpaw croaked, blinking her eyes some more. Thank Starclan; it was just a nightmare, no matter how much it appeared to be a reality. He nodded; Shrewpaw was looking like he was suffering from a loss of words. "I'm okay… it was just a nightmare."

"Really? On your first night of being an apprentice?" Shrewpaw inquired gloomily, shaking his head. "Squirrelpaw, I was so worried-" the tom cut off, blushing madly. Squirrelpaw also felt her cheeks warm up, so she desperately tried to change the subject.

"Shrewpaw, do you want to go on a hunting patrol later on? I believe that Graystripe will allow us to be on the same patrol," Squirrelpaw asked awkwardly, her tail flicking behind her.

"O-Oh, I was going to ask my mentor to practice duel with me, but hunting sounds good too," Shrewpaw purred, appearing to be glad that his denmate changed the subject.

"Okay, thanks," the young she-cat mumbled, hurrying outside of the den with an aura of embarrassment surrounding her. _What's wrong with me?! Why do I always get so shy and nervous around Shrewpaw? _Squirrelpaw wondered, her head lowered so she was looking at the ground.

"Squirrelpaw how was your first night in the apprentices' den?" a she-cat's voice called from across the clearing. It belonged to the apprentice's mother, Sandstorm. The pale ginger was at the fresh-kill pile, her green eyes blinking sleepily. Squirrelpaw crossed the clearing, waiting to speak until she reached her mother.

"Lousy," Squirrelpaw stated bluntly, sighing afterwards. Sandstorm looked up from her mouse to look at her in surprise.

"Really?" Sandstorm gasped, unable to hide her shock. Squirrelpaw nodded firmly. _Hard to believe, isn't it? _

"First, I had a few awkward moments with Shrewpaw. Second, I realized I…" Squirrelpaw trailed off, feeling her cheeks warm up again. "Missed you. Thirdly, I had a terrible nightmare that I thought was real until Shrewpaw woke me up."

"That's horrible!" Sandstorm uttered, touching her muzzle against Squirrelpaw's. "But let me tell you, Squirrelpaw, that you are bound to have awkward moments a lot with toms. They could be… well, strange! Second, always remember that I will be here for you-"

"-Before Starclan chooses to take you away," Squirrelpaw hissed bitterly. Sandstorm groaned, shaking her head.

"Even in Starclan, I'll still be there for you, Squirrelpaw. I will watch over you and help you put your paws where they need to be. Anyway, thirdly, nightmares are also normal."

"Even ones where you're trapped inside of camp, _alone_?"

"Yes, but you will know when it is real or a nightmare. In nightmares, you're _always_ alone unless you're watching beloved ones die. In reality, when you're inside a camp that's burning, your clan _will_ be there for you," Sandstorm whispered, her gaze holding Squirrelpaw's solidly.

"Okay," Squirrelpaw swallowed, breaking the connected gaze, feeling shy. She had picked a vole while Sandstorm was talking, and had yet to take a bite. Sandstorm, spotting the tension rising between them quickly, decided to change the subject.

"So, what do you think your warrior name will be?" Sandstorm asked curiously, forming a grin. "It's what I use to do with other apprentices when we were bored sometimes," Sandstorm added unnecessarily, tilting her head to one side. Her eyes clouded a little bit, as if she were going into some memories of her past.

"Perhaps 'Squirreltail' because isn't that why you named me Squirrelkit?" Squirrelpaw mewed, snapping Sandstorm back into her sense.

"Maybe. And yes, we named you Squirrelkit because of your bushy tail and dark ginger fur," the warrior purred, finishing her mouse. "I'm going to Graystripe to see if I can go on a hunting patrol," Sandstorm added, getting onto her paws.

"Wait!" Squirrelpaw yelped, finishing her vole quickly and leaping onto her paws. Her mother turned around, raising one eyebrow in confusion. "Shrewpaw and I agreed to ask Graystripe to go on a hunting patrol. Maybe we can join yours?"

"Sure, now come on," the pale ginger she-cat purred, heading over to the warriors' den. But before she could enter, Graystripe appeared outside.

"Good morning to you, Sandstorm and Squirrelpaw," the thick-furred, gray tom yawned tiredly.

"Good morning, Graystripe!" the mother and daughter meowed together. Squirrelpaw's eyes flickered with amusement. _He looks as if he was pulled backwards through some thorns! _The apprentice mused, smiling. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Shrewpaw leaving the apprentices' den.

"Graystripe, can I take Squirrelpaw and Shrewpaw on a hunting patrol?" Sandstorm asked, also seeing Squirrelpaw's denmate. He saw them, and started padding over. Meanwhile, Thunderclan's deputy replied,

"Sure. I'll go to, if you don't mind!"

"Okay." Squirrelpaw then turned to her tom denmate. "Shrewpaw, we're going on a hunting patrol with Sandstorm and Graystripe," the dark ginger she-cat added, seeing the perplexed look on Shrewpaw's face.

"That's great!" Shrewpaw purred, bouncing up and down like a kit. He had been made an apprentice a few moons before Squirrelpaw and her littermates, a few of his muscles sticking out of his lovely coat of fur.

"Squirrelpaw, Shrewpaw, are you coming?" Sandstorm yowled. She and Graystripe were already at the Gorse Tunnel, tails flicking impatiently.

"Y-Yeah!" both apprentices shouted back, dashing over to their older clanmates. _Whoa, that was quick! _Squirrelpaw noted, walking out into the forest. They spent some time choosing where to hunt, finally choosing to hunt near a stream that ran along Thunderclan's border. There was where the two warriors and two apprentices started to hunt.


	6. Chapter 5 The Prophecy

**_~ Author's Note ~_**

_'Ello my readers. I have chapter 5 of Must Never Be Forgotten ready for you lot. I'm sorry it didn't come out earlier than I expected, I got caught up with school. Also, I updated my other story, Wanna Play a Game, yesterday. So, if you haven't already, check out chapter 7! Thanks to all of those whom read/reviewed/followed/favorited my story, I'll actually start replying back to your reviews the next chapter. So, if you have a question or comment, feel free to post it (I'll answer, hopefully...)! ~ Kitteh_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Warrior Cats_, the series belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

_Spottedpaw felt the_ urge to be by herself. Something prickled at her paws, uneasiness perhaps? Her mind was telling to go out into the forest, but why? Why did the apprentice want to not be by anyone? The tortoiseshell waited until night had fallen and the moon was out. She could go now. She could be alone.

Spottedpaw snuck outside of camp, slowly padding out into the forest. Her ears pricked up, straining for any noises that might indicate danger. She had to be vigilant of her surroundings, or she could die… _again_.

"Constant vigilance," she muttered to herself, feeling warmth itching at her pelt. It was late green-leaf, and the nights were unusually scorching hot than normal. Spottedpaw stopped by a small puddle. It had rained earlier, that's why there was water on the ground, in the heart of the forest where there was no water. _I wonder… _The clan cat peered over the edge of the water, staring back at herself. Her reflection. Amber orbs met amber orbs, which blinked every two to three heartbeats.

Suddenly, the water begun to ripple. Spottedpaw gasped, raised her head, and swung it around from side to side. While doing so, the waves in the puddle grew more violent. The she-cat's heart went faster out of pure panic. She even felt her body grow frozen and numb. However, it stopped about another minute or so afterwards. Finding her bravery coming back, Spottedpaw looked into the water again.

"Oh my Starclan!" she shrieked, scrambling backwards. She tripped over her own paws, landing on the ground with a soft _thud_. Was what she really saw there? But… how? It couldn't be possible, not even by one morsel! When she had looked back into the clear liquid, Spottedpaw had seen a figure. A figure that was shaped like a cat. Carefully, Spottedpaw crouched down and crawled back to the puddle. Yup, there was defiantly a cat in the water. "H-Hello, can I help you? I-I'm… uh, Spottedpaw."

"Greetings, Spotted_leaf_," the stranger corrected, the corner of their lips tugging upwards. Spottedpaw held her breath, how did this cat know her true identity?! The cat sensed Spottedpaw's bewilderment. "Do you not recognize me, Spottedleaf? I was a warrior, deputy, and leader when you lived in your earlier life."

"B-Bluestar?" Spottedpaw quivered nervously, staring back at the cat. It had to be Bluestar, they had the same appearance and when had the same positions when Spottedleaf lived in the life before her death. The cat nodded simply.

"It is I, Bluestar, past leader of Thunderclan and a current Starclan member," Bluestar meowed, blinking blue orbs. When Bluestar revealed herself as the former Thunderclan leader, the tortoiseshell started breathing again. Bluestar was a friend; Spottedpaw was not in harm's way. In fact, Bluestar being here might just keep her in safe paws.

"Er- why are you here, Bluestar? Do you need me?" the amber-eyed medicine cat apprentice asked curiously, flashing a tiny smile. It had been a while since she had seen Bluestar, her best friend in Starclan. Spottedpaw was very grateful towards Bluestar; for the former leader of Thunderclan had helped the four clan founders reincarnate her.

"Yes, I have something vital to tell you, Spottedleaf. I have visited the scarce timepool-"

"That's forbidden! Bluestar, what if you get caught?!" Spottedpaw yelped, her eyes getting wider by the second. The fur on one of Cinderpelt's apprentices' neck rose quickly. "The four will remove your membership as a Starclan member!" The four referred to Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind, the creators of the four clans. The creator of Starclan was believed to be a she-cat named Star. Star was a transparent cat, stars as her body's outline. Starclan knows, even Star could kick Bluestar out of Starclan!

"I know that, Spottedleaf, but I had to risk it," Bluestar hissed irritably, lashing her tail. This hushed up the tortoiseshell; she didn't want to be on Bluestar's bad side. When pushed, the ex-leader could kick tail. "I had to look into the future- I only looked a bit ahead," Bluestar added, seeing Spottedpaw's disapproving look.

"Why did you need to look, Bluestar? Do you sense something that could put the clans in peril?" Spottedpaw pressed, reminding herself in the process to be gentle. She didn't want to snap at her friend and previous clanmate. Seeing her friend's look, Spottedpaw instantly knew that something horrible was going to happen. "Tell me what's wrong; I'll try to fix it!"

"No!" Bluestar whispered, looking extremely distressed. "You won't be able to stop it, Spottedleaf. Even Starclan can't control what's going to happen!" The Thunderclan member realized the situation was going to be worst than she first imagined.

"Why not?! I want my clanmates- I want the clans safe!" Spottedpaw shouted, her voice getting shrilly. Bluestar visibly flinched at Spottedpaw's impulsive rush of rage. Spottedpaw felt tears coming to her eyes, could she really do nothing to protect those she loved?

"I'm sorry, Spottedleaf," Bluestar mewed in a low voice. "But in a short while, two-legs will be taking over. They're going to destroy the territories." The blue-gray cat hung her head in sorrow. Spottedpaw copied, looking completely miserable.

"What's going to happen to the clans?" Spottedpaw inquired in a strained voice. She was trying really hard not to weep. She begun to sniffle, but not cry.

"I can't exactly tell you that, Spottedleaf. You have returned to the living, so I must explain it to you in a prophecy instead," Bluestar murmured, laying her tail-tip gently on Spottedpaw's flank. "It's part of the laws of Starclan. However, since you are so brilliant at deciphering prophecies, I believe you can crack this one."

"Break the Starclan code, Bluestar?" Spottedpaw snorted, rolling her eyes rudely. "You already broke one law by using the timepool, I'm sure you can break another!" Bluestar had the decency to look ashamed, her head lowered even more. "Don't break it though, Bluestar. I don't want you to be kicked out of Starclan. Tell me in the form of a prophecy."

"Alright," Bluestar meowed in a hushed tone. Her head nodded while her aqua eyes closed. She opened her mouth, words starting to come out immediately as if she were singing. Bluestar sung,

"_Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before."_

Silence.

"I… what does that have to do with the two-legs?!" Spottedpaw grumbled, sounding somewhat ticked off. Bluestar gave a sad smile, her eyes filled with misery.

"The elements will rise and become heroes. Look for them, Spottedleaf, and the clans will remain safe," Bluestar whispered, vanishing from the tiny pool. Spottedpaw stood there, shocked into silence.

"No, Bluestar, come back!" Spottedpaw wailed, fear creeping into her veins. She was alone, in darkness, and in fear of a prophecy and future trouble. Spottedpaw didn't feel secure. Nearby ferns rustled, a fiery ginger tom popped out. His green eyes were narrowed.

"Firestar?!" Spottedpaw blurted out, looking surprised. _Did he hear my conversation with Bluestar? Does he know I'm Spottedleaf? Does he know… about the prophecy? _The apprentice's mind shrieked, racking through questions quickly.

"Spottedpaw, there you are! Cinderpelt and Leafpaw woke to see your nest was empty. We thought you might've been kidnapped or injured somewhere, why didn't you tell your clanmates?!" Firestar snarled, looking frustrated and tired. Spottedpaw winced, her father sounded so furious! At the same time, Spottedpaw thought, _I guess he didn't overhear the conversation. He called me Spotted_paw_, not Spotted_leaf_._

"I-I wanted to be alone," Spottedpaw whimpered under the tom's glare. "I didn't want anyone to know, that's the point of being alone!" Firestar's piercing gaze softened a little, as he licked one of his daughter's ears.

"I was so worried," he admitted, using eye contact with Spottedpaw. The apprentice lowered her head, looking quite ashamed. She had made her kin and mentor anxious!

"I'm so sorry, Firestar. I won't do it again, I swear it!" Spottedpaw whispered, shuffling her paws nervously. Her father continued to stare at her.

"You're forgiven, Spottedpaw."

"Thank you, father."

"Spottedpaw, have you ever wondered where your name originated from? Squirrelpaw had asked before, so has Leafpaw. Squirrelpaw was named after a squirrel because her appearance is similar to one. I named Leafpaw after a clan leader," Firestar meowed, somewhat surprising his daughter. He wanted to talk about her namesake?

"I believe you named me after Spottedleaf, a former medicine cat of Thunderclan. Cinderpelt had told me stories of her mentor's mentor," Spottedpaw replied, already knowing whom she was named after. Firestar simply nodded back for his reply. After some more silence, he spoke again.

"Let's get you back to camp, Spottedpaw. It's still hot out here, even though it's night-time," Firestar purred, nudging his daughter towards the direction the Thunderclan camp was in. Spottedpaw purred back, leading the way back to their clanmates. Firestar trailed behind at a slower pace, his head next to Spottedpaw's tail. Both remained quiet, both didn't dare break the silence hanging in the air. That was, until, they reached camp.

"Leafpaw!" Spottedpaw cried, spotting her brown tabby littermate sitting near the medicine cat den. She then realized Squirrelpaw, Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm were also in front of the den.

"Spottedpaw, you're safe!" her sisters yowled back, leaping to their paws. The trio dashed towards each other, meeting in the core of their clan's camp.

"Where'd you go?" Leafpaw inquired.

"I was starting to think you left us- Thunderclan," Squirrelpaw uttered, sounding horrified at the thought. The dark ginger she-cat touched muzzles with her littermate, frowning slightly.

"I went to be alone out in our territory," Spottedpaw answered truthfully, her amber eyes twinkling. _They don't know about the prophecy or the future like I do. Should… I tell them? _Both Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were grinning like insane cats, glad to see their sister back at camp. _No! I can't do that to them, I don't even know what it means! Why scare them with information I don't understand yet myself?_ "I got caught up, but Firestar found me. And Squirrelpaw, don't you ever think that I'll leave you and Thunderclan alone!"

A loud yowl of terror came from the warriors' den. Everyone winced, wondering what was wrong.

"It's Brambleclaw, the warrior that acts as if he's deputy," Squirrelpaw snorted, unsheathing her claws furiously. Deep inside, she was truly worried for her clanmate. However, he made her annoyed at him, and she was going to show it. Before anyone can go inside, the dark brown tabby raced outside. He was panting heavily, sweat beading on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Cinderpelt asked, sounding curious yet anxious. Brambleclaw sputtered words that made no sense, taking his time to slowly calm down. When he did, he looked at Cinderpelt.

"N-Nothing to worry about, just a nightmare," Brambleclaw stated. Spottedpaw could tell he was right, but he was not saying the entire part of the truth. At that moment, the wind chose to blow harshly. The wind carried a message. Spottedpaw was able to hear a feminine voice speak up. It belonged to Bluestar.

"_Do not fret, Spottedleaf. Starclan has sent the prophecy to Brambleclaw, too. So now only you, Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt know of the prophecy. You are the five chosen ones, do what you must to save the clans."_

"Blue-" Spottedpaw stopped herself, for she nearly blurted out her friend's entire name. If she did, Cinderpelt _and_ Leafpaw would ask what happened. Cats stared at her, looking faintly worried.

"What is it?" Cinderpelt demanded, her blue eyes blazing. If Starclan or something had spoken to her apprentice, Cinderpelt needed to know now.

"I was going to say 'Blue. It was out of the blue,'" the tortoiseshell lied, her eyes gleaming with nervousness. It was a terrible lie, but at least no one would bother to ask questions anymore. Cinderpelt nodded and turned to Brambleclaw. She eyed him wearily.

"I suppose you're alright. Come to me if you need anything, Brambleclaw," the medicine cat meowed, adding a shrug. Brambleclaw nodded, watching Yellowfang's apprentice vanish into her den.

"Erm, I'm going to go back to sleep. You coming, Sandstorm?" Brambleclaw asked his denmate. Sandstorm shook her head, pale green eyes dark with hidden emotion.

"I'll stay with Firestar tonight, I haven't slept with him in a while," the pale ginger she-cat mewed, entwining her tail with the leader's tail. He beamed at her, and the couple headed back to the leader's den. Brambleclaw shrugged, making his way into the warriors' den (not before shooting once last glance at Squirrelpaw). That left the trio outside by themselves.

"I think Brambleclaw wanted something from you, Squirrelpaw," the brown tabby apprentice blurted out after she was sure Brambleclaw was asleep once again. Spottedpaw nodded in agreement, but her mind was somewhere else. _So, Brambleclaw and I know of the prophecy. We are from Thunderclan. Crowpaw knows and he is from Windclan. Feathertail is a Riverclan warrior and Tawnypelt is a member of Shadowclan, they too know about the prophecy. I have to get the five of us to meet up somehow, so we can save the clans from the two-legs!_

"Yeah, an apology most likely." The dark ginger she-cat rolled her green eyes, licking her single white paw. Her eyes grew cold. "As if I would say sorry after his rudeness towards me. For Starclan's sake, I'm the leader's daughter! Brambleclaw should show some respect or else Firestar could punish him somehow!" Squirrelpaw snarled, her fur rising with hatred. The medicine cat apprentices backed down, not wanting to face their ginger-furred sister's fury.

"Er- yeah, Squirrelpaw," Spottedpaw muttered, refraining from showing any impolite gestures. _First off, Brambleclaw didn't seem to want an apology. Next, it doesn't matter if you're the clan leader's kit, you'll still be treated as another regular warrior of your clan! _The tortoiseshell snapped mentally.

"The gathering is tomorrow."

Both Spottedpaw and Squirrelpaw turned to face Leafpaw, shock written on their expressions. Then, Squirrelpaw remembered hearing about it earlier in the day.

"Oh yes, I heard Graystripe and Speckletail talking about it!" Squirrelpaw nearly shouted, getting excited. She started to bounce up and down. "I hope Dustpelt takes me!"

"You are catching a lot of prey and you're learning quickly, Squirrelpaw. No cat would doubt that you're going to the gathering tomorrow," Spottedpaw purred affectionately, wearing a cheerful smile. Spottedpaw and Leafpaw had to go because they were medicine cat apprentices. They were hoping their first gathering would be with them altogether.

"Squirrelpaw, I was wondering why you weren't in your nest!" a tom meowed from just outside the apprentices' den. When he layed eyes on Spottedpaw and Leafpaw, his cheeks grew warmer. "Oh, hello!"

"Greetings, Shrewpaw," the two medicine cat apprentices replied, grinning back. Over the passed few days, both Spottedpaw and Leafpaw realized that Squirrelpaw and Shrewpaw were spending a lot of time together. Squirrelpaw look slightly flustered, yet she muttered a quick 'Hi, Shrewpaw,' before looking away in embarrassment.

"Er- let's go back to our den, Shrewpaw," Squirrelpaw whispered awkwardly, closing her eyes. Spottedpaw thought her sister looked like she didn't want to be there. The amber-eyed apprentice tried to hold in laughter.

"Yeah, go to your nests, lovebirds," Leafpaw mused loudly, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Spottedpaw couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out with giggles. Soon, Leafpaw followed afterwards. Blushing, Squirrelpaw and Shrewpaw went back into their den. "Come on, Spottedpaw, let's go get some sleep."

"I agree, Leafpaw."

The littermates hurried into their den, still sniffling with laughter. Cinderpelt was curled up in her nest, her wounded leg sticking out. Leafpaw went to her nest, which was the closest to Cinderpelt, her laughter now gone. Instead, she was yawning, like Spottedpaw.

"Goodnight, sissy," Leafpaw whispered, closing her amber eyes. Spottedpaw was crawling into her nest, her smile fading gradually.

"Night-night, Leafpaw," Spottedpaw purred, watching her denmate fall asleep. However, the former Starclan member stayed up a bit longer, thinking of the eerie prophecy she had received. Correction, she, Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt had received tonight. She was worried, how were the five going to get together? If they wanted the clans to stay safe, they'd have to work together. Spottedpaw couldn't get the prophecy out of her mind. While falling asleep, the echo of Bluestar's voice rang in her head.

"_Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before."_

* * *

**_~ Author's Note ~_**

_I hope you liked this chapter, even though I think it's somewhat crappy. I also have decided that Spottedpaw would know of the prophecy and will actually be one of the cats to go on the quest with Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt. One thing I must add is that I forgot most of the 2nd series, so I'm using a summary of the book Midnight. As I go along, I'll be adding things and taking away stuff. This is because I can't remember the 2nd series well and because Spottedleaf being reborn will change things (though I'm trying to still have the main plot of the series). Until chapter 6, may Starclan light your path! ~ Kitteh_

_P.S. I used a quote from the Harry Potter series by _J.K. Rowling_. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody's catchphrase is "Constant viligance," which is the very first dialouge in this chapter and is used by Spottedpaw._


End file.
